


Bad Dog

by ViciousInnocence



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dog Jokes, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Magic, Master/Pet, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Wildered Quest, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousInnocence/pseuds/ViciousInnocence
Summary: It's been an exhausting day for Oko.He allows his pet to follow him into his private quarters, remove his boots and serve him at his feet.





	Bad Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I literally read "Oko mesmerized Garruk, turning him into a slave bodyguard called Dog." and lost my fucking mind. WOTC WHY ARE U BAITING ME LIKE THIS???
> 
> More notes below, enjoy x

Oko watched his pet’s tongue sliding between his toes, the pink muscle leaving a wet trail in its wake.

He hadn’t captured Dog for this purpose, but it was hard to resist.

His mouth dropped open in a moan of pleasure as Dog’s solid fingers massaged his aching feet, taking a toe into his mouth, sucking briefly as a large hand swept up his calf pushing back the brown material of his trousers.

As always Oko couldn’t help but marvel over the size of him, Dog’s hands were almost large enough to close completely around his leg.

His tongue soon followed, pulling off Oko’s toe to lick a large wet strip to the newly exposed skin, pausing to lick at the sensitive underside of the man’s knee.

The way Dog had bent Oko’s leg back against him was suggestive of what his eyes were asking for beneath the mask.

Oko’s face pinched into a frown at the begging display, his mouth a flat line as he spoke.

“You want a treat?”

Dog didn’t say anything, he didn’t have to with the way he growled, a deep rumbling sound like thunder as he bent down again to teasingly bite at soft flesh on his masters thigh.

“Tch.”

Oko’s frown grew as he felt the fabric of his trousers dampening with saliva, his pet nipping his way up his inner thigh, stopping to nuzzle against his balls – licking one last large path directly up across where Dog knew his masters dick was concealed, the tusks on his mask scraping teasingly alongside.

He looked down on his enslaved bodyguard in quiet contemplation as he continued to beg with his hands and tongue.

Briefly Oko considered denying him, as he did so many nights when Dog would come to him, stalking after him in the shadows – Oko ignoring him out of spite. Until he came home to find Dog in his doorway, hulking figure far too big, blocking entry without any sort of confrontation.

“You will follow in ten minutes – no sooner.”

The dark glint in Dog’s eyes showed fury, but none great enough to disobey a direct order – especially one which guaranteed he was getting what he wanted.

Oko slipped free of the others grip with ease, clothing falling back into place as he stood, stalking towards his private room.

The first time Oko had allowed his pet to mount him he’d cried out and bled into the sheets. Only by use of his healing magic and control over the other man had he been able to continue.

Luckily for Dog he’d proved his worth.

Oko lit the single lamp at the headboard with a flick of red mana. He wasted no time going straight for the drawer with oil, removing the clothing from his shoulders, turning and climbing onto the four poster bed, the poles at each corner wooden and winding like thick trees or vines up until they met the ceiling.

He rolled onto his back and pulled at his damp trousers, tossing them to one side, lower half now naked as he uncapped the oil to prep himself.

No matter how many fingers he used it was never enough. He’d never found which plane Dog originated from, but he could only assume the humans there were naturally giant. Maybe even descended from them.

Oko pressed two fingers inside himself, arching his back like he had an audience, making sure to let out a small breath that wouldn’t be missed by the occupant of the next room.

Minutes passed until Oko stopped to put the oil to one side, placing it on the table by his pillows as heavy footsteps sounded from the next room, a large shadow growing and falling across the bed as Dog stood in the threshold. His mesmerised eyes glowing in the torchlight he almost eclipsed.

Oko leaned up on one elbow, reaching out with one elegant hand to beckon him closer,

“Come.”

He didn’t have to tell him twice.

In half a second Dog was across the room and over him. For such a large human, he moved fast as light, or the shadows.

The bed bounced from the extra weight, Dog’s masked face above him as the ceiling moved, jaw locked in restraint, arms thick like tree roots either side of Oko’s head.

Dog’s humid breath washed over his neck, as Oko pushed back his hood and reached to the back of his skull.

He could see the man’s nostrils flare in anger as he took the mask off and threw it to an unknown corner of the room. It only made the devil in Oko’s chest scream in delight and a smirk spread on his face, taking great pleasure in commanding him;

“Down, Dog.”

And just like that, Dog sat back on his knees, hands already flying to his vanbraces, removing the straps and hurling them aside to join the mask. Unlike the mask, they hit the floor with loud crashes from the force of his throw.

The rest of his armour and rough clothing joins them til he’s sat back over his fey master in nothing but the large open tunic of his underclothes, chiselled upper chest showing through from underneath.

Oko found he was wetting his lips, watching the tunic go next, if he weren’t such a disgraceful mess from the curse Dog would be near damned perfect. Six foot eight, hardened with muscles of a warrior, all scarred up from hunts and battle. A dream to undress, or unravel.

He still wonders how many fell to his blade, how many were not worthy to have him like this.

With another gentle curl of his finger, Dog crawled back over him, large hands reaching out – craving human contact from the pretty fey beneath him, as any man would, cursed or otherwise.

His fingers touched his chest and his thigh, massaging gently, playing roughly with his nipples as he lowered his mouth to his master’s cock.

Oko damn near purred in satisfaction at the practiced touch as they fell into rhythm, Dog’s beard scratching perfectly on his inner thighs, his dick starting to harden under the other’s touch. His pets tongue curling up and over his head.

Oko’s delicate fingers wound into the other’s overgrown hair, pushing and pulling with encouragement, as Dog pinched his nipple harshly, taking his cock into his mouth with the same breath.

“Good boy.”

The pad of Dog’s thumb rubbed circles into muscles on his thigh while Oko praised him. Continuing to suck him off and play with his chest.

So lost in the pleasure of the hot wet suction around him, Oko didn’t notice the fingers creeping up his chest until he felt one pushing against his lips.

Oko let his mouth drop open, welcoming the pads of two fingers with his tongue, feeling the other moan around him with satisfaction.

He did his best to mirror the sensation of Dog’s tongue against him, imagining he was sucking his cock instead, feeling the weight of it, tasting him instead of the earthy flavour of his fingers.

He imagined getting down on his knees for him, holding him to the wall with vines, bringing him close for hours – never letting him come. Never letting him touch the pretty fey, leaving him begging for more.

Suddenly he bit down on the other’s fingers, causing them to hastily withdraw.

“Enough.”

Oko gasped out, the edge of orgasm taking him by surprise, his own saliva dripping messily down his chin.

He would have been embarrassed. But it was only his pet.

Dog stopped immediately, slowly pulling off with almost a kiss.

Delirious, with his chest pounding and dick strained against his stomach, Oko managed to crawl onto his elbows and turn himself over, their bare skin rubbing against each other as he moved. Oko felt the other’s cock bump against his thighs as Dog thrust himself closer – eager to claim his reward.

Despite himself Oko couldn’t help but tease his pet more. Now on his knees he ground his hips backwards, heat rushing through him as he felt the outline of what was about to be inside him.

He found himself rubbing drool on his forearm as Dog pulsed his hips forward in rhythm – the low belly growl like thunder ripping through him once more, hands flying to Oko’s hips in warning.

“Come.”

Practically aching as much as his pet, Oko pushed his ass against the head of Dog’s cock.

“Ah!”

Oko fell forward to his shoulders, face buried in the sheets from the force of Dog’s hips as they snapped forward, thighs touching as he buried himself fully inside his master.

Oko felt breathless, teeth gritted in frustration he threw his left arm out to one side, feeling the magic rush through his veins as the tell-tale feeling of vines swirled out from his fingers.

He heard Dog mewl above him as they found their target, Oko following through with a harsh tug against Dog’s neck, feeling the other man move against him – chasing the pain.

“Too rough, mutt.”

He growled out, pulling the vines tighter, feeling Dog’s grip on his hips intensify in response, his oversized cock throbbing inside him.

Oko moved his arm back to support him on the bed, tugging Dog’s makeshift lead with him so he had no choice but to fall into doggy position above him.

He could feel the other’s body heat like a furnace where he curled over him, his breathing strained against Oko’s ear, letting out slow gasps in a silent plea.

Oko ignored him, his legs shaking with the sudden pressure inside him, abs tense, wanting to thrust back onto him as much as he wanted to crawl away. Dog’s size was too much and it was sick getting fucked like this – but he couldn’t save himself from the pleasure either way.

He felt Dog’s tongue lick tentatively along the point of his ear, biting softly – clearly trying to comfort his partner despite his own wheezing breaths.

Again, Oko ignored him, pulling the vines tighter instead, enjoying the whimper echoing near his ear as he did so.

He focussed on the others laboured breathing as he slowly adjusted, snaking his hips a little to test comfort.

Dog gasped as the vines loosened at his neck, taking a few breaths before leaning down to lick softly at Oko’s neck in gratitude, his teeth ghosting over the surface.

Oko panted as he felt Dog’s hips starting to rock against his own, silently begging Oko to let him fuck his master into the mattress.

He bowed his head below his shoulders as shoots of pleasure started to move through him. Dog was large enough that his prostate was pressed on with every movement, it was enough for him to nod his assent but not enough to ignore the teeth scraping on his pale skin.

“No marking.”

With his masters approval, Dog had no reason to hold back.

In one fluid motion, he pulled out, only to just tease the head in, leaving Oko shivering, his face buried in the sheets in anticipation.

Before thrusting forward exactly as he did the first time, leaving Oko to gasp out at the full feeling as Dog started to violently fuck him open.

The mattress bounced beneath them, the sheets becoming crumpled as Oko moved with Dog’s hips, pushing him further up the bed each time, until a large hand clamped down on his shoulder, holding him in place.

Only then did Oko realise he couldn’t stop the sounds of pleasure leaving his mouth. The sensation was all too much, his guts being pounded, Dog’s huge form smothering his own as his hot breath washed over his neck.

He was so drunk on pleasure as one of the calloused hands stroked his dick, he completely missed the teeth now worryingly gnawing at his skin. All he knew was he was close, and from the short sharp thrusts now so was his pet.

When Dog’s teeth clamped down, sharp and used to cutting through meat, Oko screamed into the mattress in pain and then fury.

Without thought his arm reached out, the three vines releasing Dog’s neck and growing thorns, before lashing harshly into Dog’s back, lacerating the skin and drawing black blood.

Dog’s teeth stayed sunk into his skin as he came inside his master, grunting loud against his flesh as the thorns struck him again.

Oko felt blood seeping out between Dog’s sharp canines, melding with his saliva as warmth dripped down his legs.

He heard himself moaning loud, vines recoiling from his fingers as he reached down to touch himself instead, coming over his fist in mere seconds onto the sheets.

As he came down he realised Dog had manoeuvred them on the bed. He was being spooned with a softened cock still inside him.

Dog wriggled against him causing more fluid to spill out into the space between them while Oko winced in pain, his face the picture of disgust.

His pet was licking at the wound on his neck which marked him.

Tired but unwilling to let the wound scar, Oko raised a hand to weave green magic, the mana draining him completely by the end of the short spell – collapsing his arm against the sheets once more.

He shut his eyes.

If Dog noticed the wound was healing he didn’t stop nuzzling against it.

It was always like this after he let Dog fuck him, the curse leaving him vulnerable to the most base instincts – even under enslavement.

But the biting was something Oko couldn’t tolerate.

Dog had disobeyed a direct order and that would have to be punished.

**Author's Note:**

> As per no beta and a lot of shame. 
> 
> I haven't read the Wildered Quest I've literally gone off this for Oko, so I hope he's roughly in character at least lol. Therefore I don't really know the ins and outs of his mesmerisation spell either, so I just went with my imagination. Also Garruk is 6ft 8 ??? WTH??? Na.


End file.
